A TimeSpace Rescue
by Fusionista
Summary: When Rev is killed in battle, Tech will try to change the past to save his best friend in the future, even if it means his own death.
1. Chapter 1

**I WARNED YOU!**

Tech was in the Home of Technology, a store where you can purchase almost anything related to technology, he was buying some materials he needed for his new invention, some screws, wires, electrical circuits, all that technological stuff, he turned to an empty corridor looking for a new chainsaw he needed.

"Well, let's see… chainsaw…chain-"

Suddenly Tech stopped when a man appeared in front of him.

"Thanks god I found you!" the man said grabbing Tech's arms.

"Please listen to me, you need to save him!"

"I what?"

"Please listen, I don't have much time! He's in danger! You _need _to save him!"

"Hey take it easy…"

"No, NO! You're not listening, he's in danger!"

"Who?" Tech said, trying to remove the man's hand from his arms.

"Rev, Rev Runner!"

"Rev?"

"Yes, you can't let him fight tomorrow!"

"Wait what?"

"The battle! Tomorrow!"

"What battle? Listen, you-"

"NO YOU LISTEN! He's going to die tomorrow! DIE!"

"Wh-what did you say?"

"You heard me? I said he's going to die tomorrow! You can't let that happen! It'll ruin everything!"

Tech had a confusing expression on his face, for the first time since this ''conversation'' had started he stopped and analyzed the man, he was thin, had a messed up brown hair, green eyes just like his own, no beard and his clothes were all wrinkled.

"You're crazy-"

"I'M NOT CRAZY! You think I'm crazy don't you? Well, do you wanna know how he's going to die?"

"Shut up-"

"Murdered, he´ll be murdered-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

"...with a shot through the heart!"

"NOW YOU LISTEN TO ME!" Tech yelled

"I don't want to hear you anymore, get lost! He's not going to die!"

"You're wrong… you're wrong, you don't know what I saw… you don't know…"

The furious tone of the man changed when he put a hand on his head and sighed, he looked back up again and now pain was in his face.

"DAMN I can't handle it anymore!"

The man started to run, getting away fast from Tech.

"Hey, wait up!"

"I warned you! SAVE HIM!"

The man turned the corridor, Tech was right after him but when he too turned the corridor, the man had vanished.

"What the-"

Tech searched for the man in the entire store for about ten minutes, all in vain, the man vanished without a trace.

Tech returned to the tower still thinking of what the man had said to him, he thought of looking for Rev to tell him what happen but it was just a silly thing… that man must have escaped from a madhouse.

"_Come on Tech, there's nothing to be worried about..._" He thought.

Tech forced himself to forget the man and all that crazy stuff, he just pretended that nothing has happened through the rest of the day.

* On the next day *

It was afternoon when Zadavia appeared in the conference room, calling the Loonatics.

"Loonatics, we have a problem"

She waited everyone to sit down and started to speak.

"A few minutes ago something crashed on the nuclear power plant of Acmetrópolis, nothing has been reported. You should go there and find out what happened, be careful with the residents and local workers, Zadavia out."

"You all heard the chief, let's jet!" Ace said getting up from the conference table.

Tech slowly followed up his team mates, once again he was thinking on what the man said to him.

"_That man ... no, this is impossible, he can't just appear from nowhere saying that Rev is going to die today... no-no ... how silly to think about it_-"

As always, they flew with their jetpacks heading for the nuclear plant. Tech was behind and just ahead was Rev, he thought for a moment longer and went ahead to stay alongside with Rev.

"_Why not? Just in case..._"

"Hey Rev"

"Yeah-what?"

"When we arrived at the plant, well ... be careful there okay?"

"Okay-I'll-be-careful-you-don't-look-so-good-something-is-bothering-you-I-know-what's-going-on?"

"Nothing-I-I'm just... a bit concerned..."

"Alright-then"

"... Promise me?"

Rev looked at Tech, he could see that something was worrying the coyote but he knew that arguing with him wasn't a good idea after all he just needed to promise Tech.

"Okay-I-promise-you!"

**A/N: **I´m a little nervous, I wrote this for the first time in portuguese a long time ago, later I translated it and saved in a file. I discovered this site and now I´m re-editing it to post here.

Well I guess this is all I have to say for now, I may commit some little grammar error but I´ll try my hardest to write down a good content!

Next chapter on next week… maybe.


	2. Concequences

** CONSEQUENCES**

Arriving at the plant, the Loonatics landed near a group of employees, they were all outside the plant. A man with an anti-radiation suit approached the Loonatics and removed his mask.

"My name is Frank and I'm the head of decontamination, something fell on the other side of the plant, the radiation detector sounded and we all were removed from the plant, I wasn't allowed to see what happened... I hope you have better luck, be careful in there!"

"You can leave that with us doc!"

Frank puts his mask back and heads toward a group of workers nearby. Ace turns around to talk to his team.

"Alright guys, let's first take all these people out of here, what about give'em a little help Rev?"

"Right-away-I-can-handle-this!" Rev said running away

"We'll go in and see what's going on inside... Tech are you listening?"

Tech turned to Ace when he called for his name, he was looking for Rev who already disappeared in a crowd of workers

"Yeah… I'm listening"

"Good, let's go!"

Tech accompanied his friends by the plant thinking all the time if everything that man said was true, he felt that something was about to happen but maybe it's just this unusual place. They passed through the area of handling chemicals and they were now in the reactor room, it was a huge place highly fortified against radiation with a giant reactor operating and on everywhere you could read signs saying:

- Only authorized personnel! -  
- Danger -  
- High levels of radiation -

The Loonatics were all looking around when a loud noise echoed all over the place when an explosion knocks down half of the side wall revealing through the smoke a giant robot with maybe 17 feet tall, it has a scarlet armor around its body with several bullet holes around it. They all prepared for a battle, Tech went ahead of the group and shouted:

"It's a War Robot. Don´t let that thing get near the reactor, if it explodes we're all dead!"

This comment didn't helped that much, but it was true, all the U-235 used in the reactor was enough to blow up the entire plant.  
The robot was motionless like a statue, it wasn't moving or attacking, Ace ordered that nobody did anything until the robot showed any sign of movement. Tech was looking at the robot when he heard his communicator make a strange noise, he looked down on his communicator and saw the display showing 'dead battery', he looked back at the robot before he realized what was happening.

"He's draining the energy from the reactor!"

Too late, the whole place was taken by a red light and a computerized voice echoed all over the place.

_"Warning! Warning!  
Malfunction in cooling the core  
Overheating of the core  
Nuclear meltdown"_

"Stop this thing NOW!" Tech shouted

Tech knew it was the worst thing that could happen, a nuclear meltdown occurs when there is a problem with the cooling system of a reactor core causing the melt of all the containment material, if it explodes highly radioactive materials will be released.

The robot arms began to transform into a type of robotic weapon when he saw the Loonatics preparing to attack, it turned around and fired against the Loonatics who dodged with difficulties. The robot wasn't an easy target, it wouldn't let anyone get more than 10 feet near without leaving there almost dead.

_"__Warning! __Warning!__  
__Reaching __critical levels"_

"Tech, shoot it with one of yours toys!"Ace ordered

"I can't! That thing drained the energy of everything here, we have nothing but our own powers!"

The attacks of the Loonatics were doing little damage to the robot and any physical contact was impossible. Ace called everyone back to a safe place, they needed to come up with a new and more efficient plan of attack.

"Does anyone have a plan?" Ace demanded

Everyone shook negatively their heads. After a moment Tech came up with a possible plan of attack.

"I think I already know..."

Everyone looked attentive to hear Tech's plan.

"We must aim for the head!"

"What?" Duck questioned

"Destroy the head. Like a living being, cutting off its head it dies, but there's a problem..."

"What's the problem?" Ace asked.

"That type of robot has a second processor inside of its body, its function is to maintain the functional system operating at all costs"

"What do you mean by that?"

"The body will continue working..." Lexi said.

"Exactly" Tech said looking at the robot.

"And with all those weapons in its arms, he'll shoot wildly at all directions for a certain period of time until it shuts down completely... you guys concentrate on destroying the head, I'll create a force field around the reactor to prevent any shot from hitting it!"

"It seems our only way out" Ace said.

All Loonatics positioned themselves and waited for Tech signal, Tech extended his hands in the air and using all his strength a magnetic field appeared around the reactor, with a nod Tech gave the signal for the rest of his team mates.

"That's it" Ace said.

"Once you destroy the head, seek out for cover in any place you can find as quickly as possible, ready?"

After receiving confirmation of the role team, Ace ordered the attack.

"Now!"

With Ace order Slam started to spin very fast creating a small tornado, Ace, Lexi and Duck prepared themselves and fired a powerful blast of their powers within the tornado.  
**  
**"Steady… now Slam!" Ace said, pointing to the robot

Slam said something incomprehensible before executing his maneuver, stopping at the exactly moment the tornado dissipated and threw Ace, Lexi and Duck's powers all together at an incredible speed striking the robot´s head causing a huge explosion.

"Take some cover, now!" Tech shouted from behind the reactor.

The robot lost its balance with the force of the explosion and fell to the ground making a loud noise, and just like Lexi said the robot's body began to writhe on the floor and shoot in all directions, several shots hit the force field Tech created and the others were all fired without any direction, hitting every corner of the room.

Now it came to everyone attention that the door to the reactor room made a strange noise, the giant steel and concrete door opened revealing Rev who came in running into the place.

"Wow-I-finally-found-you-all-what´s-going-_GASP-_"

Rev suddenly stopped with a gasp, he blinked once and looked down at his chest, a trickle of blood flowed from his mouth before he gave up into his body weight and fell dead on the floor.

"NO!" Tech yelled, running to rescue Rev.

"Oh my God!" Lexi said, closing her eyes with her hands.

"Rev!" Duck shouted from behind his cover.

Tech threw himself alongside of Rev holding him in his arms to check if he still had pulse. Tears began forming in his eyes as he realized he was actually dead, Tech dropped the body on the floor and began a hopeless heart massage.

The rest of the team arrived soon after, they all stop in shock at seeing the floor covered with blood and Rev's body there, lifeless. Lexi couldn't tolerate any more and left the place, Ace, Duck and Slam watched Tech shocked trying to revive Rev.

"No no no NO THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!"

Tech began to cry loudly as he hugged Rev, he kept whining as the man's words came by floating in his mind.  
_  
__"__wanna know how he's going to die__?__"__  
__"__with a shot through the heart!"_

****

A/N: There you go chapter two, I thought it would take me one whole week but I was wrong, I hope the same for chapter three.  
Thanks **x A Ninny Mouse x** and **Mensis Eclipse **for the compliments, glad you guys like it! Ah, by the way, actually I'm Brazilian not Portuguese.


	3. Hello Goodbye

**Hello Goodbye**

A heavy rain was falling in Acmetrópolis cemetery, a huge crowd had gathered, all in black, sad faces, whispers, tears and a heavy atmosphere raged the place. In the crowd, a priest asked everyone to remain silent as he cleared his throat and began speaking to the microphone to the thousands of people.

"Today, today is a sad day for the city of Acmetrópolis, yesterday in one more brave act of heroism from the Loonatics to save our city, one member, the roadrunner Rev Runner, was the victim of a horrible tragedy-" The priest started, the sound was a little distorted because of the rain.

The crowd remained silent, looking at everyone you could see their red eyes in deep sorrow of losing a defender of the city, an idol, a lot of people wore t-shirts with Rev's face stamped on it. Around the place where the coffin was to be buried were the Loonatics, Zadavia and Rev's family.

"Rev Runner, who had the pleasure of knowing him personally will never forget his energetic and lively way of living, his form of life was contagious to everyone, always a very cheerful person-"

At every word of the priest the sound of people crying increased, Rev's mother was devastated, she leaned on her husband not to collapse on the ground, Rip found himself in the same state as Tech, he was just standing there, staring at the closed coffin in his front.

"Rev Runner will be missed in our hearts. Rev Runner, son, hero and perfect friend. Rest in Peace" The priest turned to the coffin and blessed it, made the sign of the cross and began to wait for the final farewell of the Loonatics and family.

Harriet, Ralph and Rip approached the coffin, Harriet couldn't control herself and had to be taken away from the coffin by Ralph and Rip, then came Zadavia and the Loonatics, they approached the coffin by making a small circle around it.  
A tribute for Rev started now, a group of 15 royal guards raised their rifles and aligned to the commandant they fired into the air starting the tribute, at the same time a golden cloth was being removed from something, revealing a magnificent bronze statue of Rev.

A song was proposed to accompany the ceremony but it was denied by Harriet and the Loonatics, the atmosphere was already heavy enough and they didn't needed a song to make it worst, Tech denied the song too but the urge to hear it was increasing, he knew Rev liked that song, he saw him hearing it a few times and singing along with it. Tech closed his eyes as he found himself mentally singing it.

_My love, whenever I was insecure_

The royal guards raised their weapons again and fired one more time.

_You built me up and made me sure_

The coffin slowly began to descend.

_You Gave, my pride, back to me_

People started to pass in front of the coffin to leave flowers, photos, shirts, cards, everything related to Rev.

_Precious friend, with you I will always have a friend_

A gigantic lightning cut the sky followed up by a loud thunderbrightening the entire cemeteryprojecting on the ground shadows of several other crucifixes from around tombs**.**

_You're someone who I can depend  
to walk the path that sometimes bends_

Rev's family clung together before Harriet fell to the ground crying desperately.

_Without You  
Life has no meaning or rhyme_

More lightning followed by thunder shook the whole place.

_Like notes to a song out of time  
How Can I repay you for having faith in me_

The coffin made a little noise when it reached the bottom.

_God bless you  
You make me feel brand new_

Slowly, the white marble cover was being placed.

_For god bless me with you_

With the marble lid placed on, the priest and the rest of the crowd departed**.  
**  
_You make me feel brand new_

Ralph and Rip carried Harriet with them out of the cemetery.

_I sing this song for you_

Ace made the sign of the cross and turned to leave, followed by Zadavia, Lexi, Slam and finally Duck.

_You…_

Tech was still standing in front of the tomb, paralyzed.

_You…_

Slowly he approached, leaning his hands upon the cold marble.

_You make me feel brand new_

He knelt beside the grave, covering his eyes with his hands.

_For god bless me with you _

Tech's shoulders shook as he tried to hold down his crying**. **_**  
**__  
You make me feel brand new  
_

Tech forced his mind to stop singing the song, the last thing he wanted now is to remember something that reminds him of Rev, a song, an memory, a conversation, even Rev's face. Tech was really on the edge of this situation, he couldn't control himself any longer as he let out a loud 'no' that seemed more like a howl.

Between thunders and lighting the sound of someone walking on the soggy ground was getting louder and closer, one person stopped to see a picture of a coyote lying on the top of a grave.  
Although Tech still devastated weeping over the tomb, he felt the rain stop falling on top of him, a man with an umbrella stood next to Tech, he gave a little sigh and put a hand on the hero's shoulder.

"My condolences my friend, but I warned you, didn't I?"

Tech heard the man talking to him, he recognized the man's voice after a while but he didn't want to talk to him now.

"_Sigh_ Listen, I know I'm the last person you want to see now, but I really need to have a word with you… what if I say that you still have a chance to save him?"

Tech didn't replied, the man withdrew his hand from Tech's shoulder and straighten.

"I need you to come to this address tomorrow" The man said, pulling out an envelope from his pocket.

"It's your choice" The man said holding the envelope in mid-air.

Still crouched, Tech held up a hand and grabbed the envelope placing it in his pocket. The man let a smile appear on his face when Tech put the envelope in his pocket.

"Tomorrow, two in the afternoon, please don't delay." The man said, making the sign of the cross and leaving Tech alone crouched over the grave in the cold rain.

**A/N: **This song will be played on my funeral! I know the part 'you make me feel brand new' doesn't fit that well for this kind of situation but the song is so beautiful!

I'm don't know that much of yours funeral ceremony, ours in Brazil is quite different, I hope I wrote it decently.

Chapter 3 folks, maybe if follow up this rhythm I'll be able to post the fourth chapter in one week.

The song is: _You Make Me Fell Brand New _by _The Stylistics._


	4. A Second Chance

**A SECOND CHANCE**

Tech asked himself again if he was doing the right thing, for the past two days his life had turned upside down, a strange man appeared and said that Rev was going to die, Rev died, later the same man appeared in Rev's funeral and gave Tech an address and said to him to come to the place described in the note. Tech decided to go, he had nothing to lose.

Looking back to the address written in the note Tech stopped in front of a house, he checked again to see if it was the right house. The house was a simple one, blue, with two front windows and a rocking chair in the garden, Tech knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer him. A few minutes passed as the door opened with a slight noise, a gorgeous woman appeared, she had a long brown hair, honey-colored eyes, a rounded face and a beautiful smile.

"Yes?" The woman asked

Before Tech could answer the man from the store appeared beside the woman, hugging her.

"Ah, I see you decided to come, please come in!" The man said.

Tech wiped his feet on a carpet before entering the house, the man told the woman to leave them alone, the woman smiled at Tech and was out of sight. The man led Tech to the living room and sat in an armchair.

"Make yourself comfortable''

Tech sat on a couch in front of the man, he couldn't help but to notice that the man had a more good looking appearance now than when they first met. The man leaned forward holding out a hand for Tech.

"Sorry I haven't introduced myself before, my name is Ryan"

"Nice to meet you Ryan… I'm Tech" Tech said shaking hands with Ryan

"So... what do you want?" Tech said quietly, still visibly downcast

"I think you still remember what I told you yesterday..."

Tech answered with a nod.

"Great, but before I get to the point, I must tell you a story…"

Ryan said taking a sipof water.

"Water?"

"No thanks"

"Let us begin… I think you still remember the day when that meteor fell here in town, I worked at a site near the fall, I was stocking a few materials in a warehouse when a white light appeared, then I remember waking up in a hospital… the doctors said I went into a coma for a week"

Ryan paused to take another sip of water.

"While I was in the hospital I asked for my wife, I gave her name and a little later they gave me the news…"

Ryan stopped talking and looked around to see if his wife wasn't around, he approached Tech and whispered:

"They told me that she was dead!"

Ryan settled back again in his armchair and continued to tell his story.

"She is an engineer, she was working in a construction site when that light appeared, there was an accident and… well, let's say that a helmet didn't helped"

"I was devastated. It has passed more than a month and I still hadn't completely recovered from my loss… one day I was sitting here in this same armchair looking at my favorite picture, that one!" Ryan said pointing to a photo on the table where he was embraced by his wife.

"It was taken when we were sailing. I got hold of the photo and stared at it wishing more than anything in this world to be next to my wife again, and then, it happened!"

Ryan got up and walked to a window and began to observe his garden.

"I started to feel odd, nauseous, dizzy and suddenly I felt a breeze on my face, the sun was against my view and I hid my eyes with my hand fast enough to see a camera and feel that I was embraced on something. I felt dizzy again and when I realized I was here downon the floor. I got up and took the photo of the floor and when I looked back at it, I was with one arm raised and looking aside with a face of someone who had just seen a ghost. I sat down without taking my eyes off the picture, somehow I went back to the day that this picture has been taken. For a while I thought I was under the influence of the medicine the doctor prescribed me but later I realized I wasn't, I had gone back in time!" **  
**  
Ryan sat back down.

"I think you already know the rest of my story... I wasted no time! I concentrated myself again and I got back to the day when that meteor hit, and before leaving home to work, I convinced my wife not to go to work that day, but of course I went tomine's or else I wouldn't have this power today. When I woke up in the hospital, lucid of what I've done, guess the first person who I saw?"

"Your wife?"

"Yes, there she was, alive, sitting next to me"

Ryan stood up and sat next to Tech.

"Look Ryan, not wanting to sound boring but what this has to do with me?" Tech said.

"A lot my friend…" Ryan said.

"Continuing... in that same year, my best friend lost his wife in a tragic car accident. The poor guy was devastated and I knew exactly what he felt, I visited him a few days after the funeral, he wasn't any better. I sat beside him on the couch, I put one of my hands on his shoulder and from the deep of my heart I wished they could be together again, then, that feeling came back and when I realized my friend and I were in a room with a lot of people, I asked him what he was thinking, apparently I took him with me back in time, he told me he was thinking about the first day he met his wife. When we came back I explained to him whathappened to me and about my power, in this same day I discovered something else… I could lend my power to others!"

Ryan smiled at seeing Tech understand the main point he wanted to get.

"It ended that I lent my power to my friend, he saved his wife and today we'll have dinner together to celebrate five years of their marriage… ah that reminds me I didn't buy them a present, what might be a good present?"

"So you're telling me-"

"That's right!" Ryan said getting up.

"I can lend you my power so that you can save your friend!"

Ryan laughed when he saw Tech's tail wagging on one side to another in a happy feeling expression.

"However I must warn you of something ..." Ryan said in a serious tone.

"You're a smart guy, you should know about chaos theory am I right?"

"Yes"

"Well, I want you to always keep that in mind, the whole theory of time and space, temporal continuity and that butterfly stuff..."

"Yeah… I know that well"

"Great, but I still want to tell you, pay close attention, you and only you will be aware of events, you _can't _ be in a place where in the past you weren't, you must have experienced that scene so you can change it; never talk about the future to someone from the past, now the main warning; no matter what you do, no matter the precaution you take, when you come back, the future of that event will be unpredictable, the natural order of time and space has been changed and no matter what you did, there will be _always_ a side effect"

The serious tone of Ryan disappeared as soon as his wife entered the room carrying a carton of juice.

"I heard you guys talking and I decided to make a juice for you." The woman said leaving the carton of juice on the coffee table.

"Thank you my love, Tech, this is my wife Cheryl"

"Nice to meet you Cheryl"

"The pleasure is all mine… and Ryan don't you forget to call Max about their party tonight. Did you buy the present?"

"Of course I bought the present… What kind of person do you think I am?"

Ryan's wife smiles at Ryan and leaves the room heading back to the kitchen.

"Ah man I'm so screwed… well Tech, time has come, are you ready?"

"Yes," Tech said in a determined tone.

"Perfect, just one more thing, I don't know why, but I can only lend my power to one person once, I need you to guarantee it will work, this will be your last chance. Just one more thing before I forget, do you suffer from self-hatred?"

"No… Why?"

"Nothing at all, just an unfortunate event that happened, poor guy… Ready?"

"I think so..."

"Give me your hands"

Ryan grabbed Tech's hands tightly, he closed his eyes and breathed deeply. Tech felt some kind of energy penetrating his body and soon he started to get a little dizzy, Ryan took a deep breath again and dropped Tech's hands visibly tired.

"You must be dizzy now, it's pretty normal, I lent most of my power to you, guess you'll be able to make let me see... three trips. When you want to make a trip, close your eyes and think of the place and what you were doing with great intensity. When you get back you'll feel dizzy again but it will soon pass, just don't push yourself so hard or the side effects of time travel will reflect on you"

"Thank you Ryan!" Tech thanked Ryan getting up from the couch.

"Anytime my friend!" Ryan said smiling.

"Now go save your friend!" Ryan said opening the front door.

Tech thanked Ryan again before leaving the house. Tech stopped in the middle of the street and thought, still in front of Ryan's house.

"_Why wait? I'm going now!_"

Tech closed his eyes, he thought that going back to the tower before they took off might be a good and definitive way to save Rev, taking a deep breath Tech thought the exactly moment he wanted and suddenly he disappeared.  
From a window Ryan laughed as he sat down on the couch.

"I knew he couldn't wait... good luck Tech, you'll need it!"

**A/N:** There you go chapter four. Raise your hand if you already forgot to buy someone a present! (hand raised). That's an annoying situation…

**Luna246** - Wow I made you cry… I'm not sure if I should say sorry or thanks hahaha, I never made anyone cry much less through a story, that's awkward… well I'll just assume that you really enjoyed my story, thanks!

Chapter five on next week.


	5. Never Gonna Give You Up

**NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP**

"A few minutes ago something crashed on the nuclear power plant of Acmetrópolis, nothing has been reported. You should go there and find out what happened, be careful with the residents and local workers, Zadavia out."

"You all heard the chief, let's jet!" Ace said getting up from the conference table

"Tech? Ya coming? TECH?"

Tech looked at Ace with a blank expression, he blinked and looked around as if something was wrong, he wasn't anymore in front of Ryan's house. Tech stood from his chair and looked down at his body, he felt his hands tingle a little bit and a slight headache.

"Tech Are you ok?"

Tech shook his head and looked at Ace and to the rest of his friends, all staring at him.

"Yeah... I-I'm fine..." Tech said shaking slightly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes..."

"_I can't believe it! It worked!_ "Tech thought excited.

"Are-you-sure-you're-ok-Tech-because-I-think-you're-not-that-well-to-be-honest-I-think-you-just-caught-a-cold-look-you're-shaking"

Tech turned around to listen to that hurried speech, right by his side Rev was staring at him, Tech felt his heart accelerate as he saw his friend alive right in front of him.

"Hello-earth-calling-Tech-you're-there?" Rev said shaking his hand in front of Tech's face.

"R-Rev..." Tech stammered.

Tech grasped Rev firmly by his shoulders, Rev retreated by the sudden movement. Tech took a deep breath and opened his mouth hesitantly to speak.

"Rev you... you must hear me!" Tech said firmly.

"What-what's-happening?"

"It will happen!"

"What?"

"Look, pay attention! I don't have time to explain, I need you to do me a favor!"

"Look-Tech-I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about-but-you're-really-starting-to-scare-me-because-you-"

"Rev you'll-" Tech cut off Rev, he stopped at half sentence when Ryan's words crossed his mind.

"_never talk about the future to someone from the past_"

"I-ah... I have had a bad feeling! "Tech quickly changed his sentence.

"_Maybe if I do the same as Ryan did..._" Tech thought.

"A-bad-feeling?" Rev asked clenching his eyebrows.

"Yes, a bad feeling... you'll hear me now?"

"I'm-all-ears" Rev answered a little insecure.

"Right… Please, I need you to stay here!"

"You-need-me-for-what?"

"I need you to stay here in the tower, I-I don't know why... just stay here please!"

"I-don't-know-maybe-I-can"

"Don't tell me 'maybe I can', you must promise me, please promise me you'll not get out of here!"

Rev stared the coyote with a confusing expression, he never saw Tech act like this before. Rev knew Tech for some time to have truth on what he says but this time something wasn't quite right about the coyote, Rev knew that.

"I...I-promise"

"You'll have to fulfill your promise!"

"I-will"

"Thank you… don't you worry I'll invent something for the rest of the team... a white-lie won't kill anyone!" Tech said, forcing a fake laugh.

"Yeah-what-might-happen?" Rev tried to laugh too.

"See you later," Tech said running out of the conference room.

"See-ya"

Tech was running down the hallway when he suddenly found himself standing in front of a wall inside his lab. He slowly stepped away from the wall when he realized where he was, the conference room disappeared, he was alone in his lab.

"What? I came back already? But I... REV!"

Tech ran out of his lab as fast as he could shouting Rev's name, if everything went right Rev should be anywhere around the tower.

"_Maybe he's playing air hockey against himself or maybe he's just running and blabbering around!"_

Tech looked in all directions, every corner, every room but nothing, no sign of Rev, the only place left was Rev's own room.

_"He must be in his room!"_

Reaching Rev's room Tech didn't hesitate and soon he entered. Looking around his explosion of joy was over, the whole room was empty, no bed, no curtains, no clothes, no Rev.

"No no no this can't be!" Tech said aloud.

Tech exited Rev's room and ran to the living room finding there the rest of his friends, they all stood up when Tech appeared through the door panting.

"Tech are you all right?" Lexi asked

"Where is he?"

"We heard you screaming his name-"

"WHERE IS HE?" Tech shouted.

Duck and Lexi exchanged sad glances, Ace walked into Tech's direction telling him to sit down for a moment.

"Tech..."

"Where is he?" Tech said, trying his hardest to hold down his feelings.

"We all know that was a tough day..." Ace said slowly.

"You don't understand, I came back, I warned him!" Tech said moving away from Ace.

"Tech you must be having some sort of relapse…" Lexi said quietly.

"NO I'M NOT! I-I-I came back, I saved him, I SAVED HIM!" Tech said, trying in vain to hold a tear that trickled down his cheek.

"What happened?" Tech said grabbing Ace's arms

"WHAT HAPPENED AFTER WE LEFT?"

"You... you told us that he would stay behind for the surveillance"

"_For surveillance? What the... ah yes, the lie! That was my lie! But what does this have to do… unless... he would stay here watching, if we needed him we couldn't contact him because our electrical appliances wouldn't work!_ "

"-so before when we went into the plant I called him."

"...YOU WHAT?" Tech shouted

"I-I called him… we-"

"No... you didn't, YOU DIDN'T, NO!" Tech said collapsing in tears.

"Tech control yourself!" Ace said grabbing Tech by his shoulders.

Tech tried to fight Ace back, he felt his legs weaken as he fell to the ground. He stayed crouched as tears dripped on the floor of the living room. Forcing himself to stop crying Tech stood in silence, he dried up his tears and started to walk slowly towards the exit, none of his friends tried to stop him, they knew how Tech was suffering. Tech made his way to his laboratory, arriving there he could no longer contain his surge of anger, he slammed his fists on a metal table sending everything on the top of it to the ground, including an answering machine he hacked to record every phone conversation made in the tower, as the apparatus hit the floor, it began to play a conversation.

- _You-don't-understand-I-need-to-stay-here_ -  
- _No you don't. You get over here right now you understand me?_ -  
- _But-I-promised-him-I-promised-Tech-that-I-would-stay-here-for-surveillance_ -  
- _Tech's not the chief around here_ -  
- _I-know-but-but…_ -  
- _But what?_ -  
- _I-promised-him…_ -  
- _Any special reason for you doing that?_ -  
- _It's-just… actually he…_ -  
- _Rev just get over here… that's an order!_ -  
- _I… -sigh- fine… I'll-be-there-in-no-time…_ -  
- _Good, now we're entering in the plant, you'll fund us_ -  
- _Sure-I-will…_ -

The record ended there.

"You killed him you idiot! YOU KILLED HIM!"

Tech ran to grab the answering machine from the floor, he just wanted to smash it against something, maybe that will suppress his anger. By the time Tech got hold of the answering machine it started to play another conversation.

- _Tech-are-you-there-come-in!… Tech-can-you-hear-me?… Tech-If-you're-listening-I-just-wanna-say-that-I'm-sorry-for-not-fulfilling-my-promice-I'll-be-on-my-way-to-the-plant-in-a-few-minutes-and-I'll-apoligize-myself-with-you-and-about-your-bad-feeling-there's-nothing-to-worry-about-nothing-is-gonna-happen-though-I-still-think-that-you-just-caught-a-cold-let's-do-this-way-when-we-return-I'll-prepare-you-some-tea-you-know-that-a-hot-tea-is-good-for-a-cold-as-well-as-soup-but-I-do-really-go-for-tea-because-_ -_  
_

Tech let go of the answering machine, it hit the ground again and by the impact a small piece of it broke apart and maybe because of this the answering machine cut off Rev's record and started to play the first conversation again. Tech felt his anger rise once more, he started to surround the lab aimlessly trying to calm down his nerves.

"Calm down... calm down..."

Near a wall Tech lost control of himself again and punched it with his fist, he started to walk again dragging his claws against the metallic wall making a screechy noise, passing by near the answering machine one more time Tech kicked it with all his might sending the apparatus flying across his lab, he lost sight of it but heard a crash noise coming from the other side of his lab, he started to think that everything was lost, that he would never ever have another chance to save his best buddy, he had failed. Tech recalled his conversation with Ryan and remembered that Ryan said that he would have three chance to go back in time, but what if he fails again?

"I'll not give up on you, I'll do it again and again until I save you Rev! I'll do whatever it takes, I promise!" Tech said clenching his fists.

Tech decided to go for another try, he closed his eyes, focused on the entrance of the nuclear plant where he and his friends were, and disappeared. 

**A/N: **I'll be having a lot of papers to hand in at my school, that's gonna slow me down a little bit… I'll be posting the next chapter within two weeks, maybe three.


	6. Walk of Life

**A/N: **Just edited an (_horrible_) context error, nothing that alters the storyline.

**WALK OF LIFE**

"My name is Frank and I'm the head of decontamination, something fell on the other side of the plant, the radiation detector sounded and we all were removed from the plant, I was not allowed to see what happened ... I hope you have better luck, and careful in there! "

Tech blinked a few times until he recognized that voice, it was Frank, the chef of decontamination, Tech was back at the exact moment he wanted.

"_This time has to go right_!"

Tech gulped, he began to breathe with difficulty and his chest ached with every breath, he didn't hide his pain expression and lucky for him only Slam seemed to realize that Tech was having some sort of problem.

"Glabbllahgah OK?"

"Yes Slam… I'm all right"

Slam nodded and again he got distracted by the crowd. Tech felt himself much better now, Ryan was right about the side effects, they were getting worse.

_"It has to be now, Ace will call him at any moment"_

Tech went ahead of his group and stood face to face with Frank

"Hey Frank, can I ask you something?" Tech said putting a hand on Frank's shoulder

"Go ahead"

"Please, I need you to take all those people out of here, could you do that for me?"

Frank didn't answer, he just looked around.

"_Hurry up, say yes! I don't have time to waste!_"

"Yes, I think I can do that..."

"Thank you!"

_"Great! If Rev stay with us since now he... might not get killed"_

"Okay team, now that Frank will get these people out here we'll go see what is happening inside," Ace said guiding the team into the plant.

Tech tried to gain more time for a future meeting with the robot and suggested that they should start searching the middle of the plant, where the reactor room was located. It worked. Getting near the reactor room earlier thanks to Tech's hint the Loonatics spotted the robot walking by through the plant but already heading toward the reactor. Tech told everyone that the robot was going to the reactor room and the possible intention of the robot once he gets inside, Ace gave the order and they all went on the attack.

The main plan was simple, stop the robot no matter what way it takes. With an attack plan already established before the battle each loonatic took position on the field, Duck and Rev were going to distract the robot, Tech and Slam were going to take the offensive and Ace and Lexi were going to work out a way to take down the robot.

Tech didn't focus that much in his battle position, he was more concerned to keep an eye on Rev all the time to make sure that nothing happens to him. Like Ryan said, the simple act of changing something in the past would alter the course of the future, in consequence of changing the original location of the battle the robot ended up going somewhere else instead of the reactor room, he was heading towards a warehouse. The robot entered in the warehouse by exploding half the wall, inside the warehouse, thousands of barrels of chemical waste were stored. Tech warned his friends to be careful with those barrels, their costumes were able to withstand contact with radioactive materials but there was a limit.

"I have a plan, Lexi and Slam you go with me, Tech, Rev and Duck you guys go over there and get ready, we'll take this thing down!" Ace said

Ace, Lexi and Slam ran behind the robot, Ace had his hands up waving to the robot trying to get the robot's attention. The plan didn't go as planned when the robot lunged itself against Tech, Rev and Duck with incredible speed. Duck wasted no time and quacked far away from the robot leaving Tech and Rev alone, noticing that Duck vanished, the robot now took aim in Rev who couldn't decide whether to stay and fight or just run away. Rev paid a high price for his indecision, the robot came closer and grabbed Rev, raising the hero in the air.

"No, let him go!" Tech ordered to the robot

The robot quickly turned to Tech who took an offensive posture, the robot classified Tech as an eminent threat and it was needed to take it down. The robot looked at his hand where Rev was trapped and found a way to eliminate the threat, use the threat best friend against him as a weapon. Shaking Rev in the air the robot hit Tech sending the coyote sliding across the floor by a good ten feet away, Rev seemed to lose consciousness with the impact but he quickly recovered it when the robot began to squeeze him.

Duck quacked alongside of Tech and helped the down hero to rise

"Are you all right?"

"Go there and save Rev he doesn't have much time before-"

Tech stopped as he heard Rev screaming, Rev was fighting to break free from those gigantic metallic hands but the robot was way stronger than he was, the robot realized that Rev was trying to free himself, now it was time to take drastic measures. The robot raised Rev in the air as far as he could for a moment, Rev was just quick enough to shout 'help me' before the robot tightened him with all his strength, the face Rev showed passed beyond the expression of pain, his cry was loud and sharp, everyone heard a loud sound of something being broken, something hard, a bone. Rev wasn't screaming anymore, in fact he was unconscious, perhaps dead, the robot shook Rev one more time before tossing him against a pile of barrels.

Tech could do nothing but watch that scene in shock, Rev struck a pile of barrels like a dead weight. Some of the barrels that fell cracked open and from inside of it a strange green goo started to pour on the floor and amid the barrels, only one hand of Rev could be seen.

"NO REV!"

Tech went on an assault against the robot, he used his magnetism powers to throw a beam against the robot, the robot managed to somehow dodge the beam and grab it, the robot made eye contact with Tech and prepared attack his counterattack. In consequence of the small distance the robot managed to hit Tech directly in the face with the beam, Tech was thrown across the warehouse until he hit through a pile of barrels and ended up crashing against a wall.

"Tech-are-you-all-right?"

"ARGH"

Tech screamed in pain, he bent over and grabbed his head trying to put an end to a painful headache, it was like his brain was melting.

"Tech-what's-happening-answer-me!"

Tech heard someone talking to him but he couldn't associate that voice to anyone, the pain was so intense that even breathing was difficult, and then, like magic, it disappeared. Tech breathed heavily for a few seconds, he assumed that he just had a relapse with the side effects, they _were_ getting worse.

"What… what happened?"

"You-passed-out"

"I what?" Tech said rubbing his forehead

"You-were-talking-with-me-then-you-fell-from-our-chair-and-you-began-to-writhe-on-the-floor-are-you-ok-how-many-fingers-do-you-see?"

"Rev?" Tech asked, his eyes still adjusting to the light.

"Yeah-it's-me-what's-wrong-with-you?"

When Tech felt his eyes to finally adjust to the light he focused in the person right in front of him, he saw Rev, he was sitting in a chair right beside his desk.

"I did it!" Tech said excitedly as he got up.

"What-did-you-do?"

"_Oh I forgot that I can't say anything…" _

"I… did nothing… I was just-"

"Fine-it-doesn't-matter-I'll-just-pretend-that-you're-ok-ok?"

"Ok"

"I-know-that-we-had-a-good-talk-but-we're-already-late-for-lunch-come-on-give-me-a-hand-will-ya?"

"What?"

"Please-give-me-hand-you-know-that-I'm-not-yet-used-to-it"

"You're not used to what? What are you talking about?"

The expression of Rev has changed, Tech kept looking puzzled at him.

"Come-on-stop-being-silly-at-least-get-my-wheelchair-please?"

"Wheelchair?"

Tech looked around and found behind his desk a wheelchair leaning against it.

"Is-there-something-wrong-Tech?"

"You're… you're in a wheelchair?"

"You're-kidding-me-right?"

Tech glanced at Rev with a blank face, he didn't even blink.

"You don't remember, do you?" Rev said slowly

"I-I… no, I don't remember… I remember being thrown against a wall and… and nothing more… sorry" Tech lied

"_Sigh_… The robot grabbed me and shook me in the air… then you tried to save me but he used me as a weapon and then… and then…" Rev stopped

Tech didn't wait Rev to finish, he turned and brought forward the wheelchair placing it in front of Rev.

"Sorry for making you remember it"

Tech offered his shoulder to Rev as a support that with some effort he managed to sit in the wheelchair.

"Thanks" Rev said settling in the wheelchair

"You're welcome"

Rev's expression soon changed, he looked at Tech with a smile, actually he was laughing.

"What's so funny?" Tech asked unsure the answer he might get.

"I-just-remind-myself-that-I-won't-be-in-this-wheelchair-for-far-long-because-in-the-same-day-after-our-battle-when-I-was-in-hospital-the-doctors-told-me-about-a-new-treatment-specifically-designed-for-serious-back-injuries-like-mine-and-that-they-developed-a-synovial-fluid-with-stem-cells-that-will-renew-the-injured-tissues-and-bones!"

"Stem cells? That's amazing! Did you accept it?"

"Of-course-I-accepted-it-and-I'll-be-the-first-person-in-the-world-to-do-this-treatment-and-they-said-to-me-that-maybe-after-six-months-I'll-be-able-to-walk-again-and-they-gave-me-an-estimate-of-one-hundred-percent-chance-that-I'll-walk-again-thanks-to-my-powers-which-they-say-that-speeds-up-the-treatment-while-in-an-normal-person-the-estimation-is-in-eighty-seven-percent"

"I'm very happy to hear that!"

_"That's perfect! If this treatment actually cures Rev's paraplegia it means that I don't have to go back in time anymore. But what if it doesn't work? What do I do? I can't leave him in this wheelchair..."_ Tech kept thinking

"I-think-we-can-get-going-to-the-kitchen-or-do-you-want-to-keep-day-dreaming?"

"No, we can go!"

Rev used his hands to turn the wheelchair and head to the exit followed behind by Tech, stopping in front of the door Rev waited for Tech to open the metal door for him, he couldn't reach the lock by just an inch. Tech opened the door and walked away giving sufficient space for Rev, Rev adjusted his wheelchair to pass through the exit but he stopped.

"What? Forgot something?"

"Actually-yes-I-forgot-my-notes-there-on-the-table-that's-what-I-think-do-you-mind-to-wait?"

"Of course not"

Rev rotates his wheelchair in ninety degrees stopping in front of one out of three tables nearby, he chose to go to the table on the left as he remembered that he did something there. Rev slowly approached the table until he got close enough, he wanted a better viewing angle so he decided to hold on the edge of the table and lean on top of it to search for his notes.

"Rev you better don't lean on the table because they fall over easily"

"The-table-falls-over?"

Rev turned to look at Tech and redistributing his weight to the end of the table the result was not another, the table and all the objects on top of it fell upon Rev, right on top of his legs.

"Rev are you okay?" Tech asked Rev as he checked if he was fine.

"Yes-I-think-so…no-wait-a-minute-OH-GOD!-I-can't-feel-my-legs!-I-can't-feel-my-legs!"

Tech was looking at Rev without understand a thing, it took a while for him to get Rev's joke

"You jerk!" Tech barked

"Hey-calm-down-I-was-just-kidding"

"Really? That wasn't a damn funny!"

"Sorry-didn't-mean-to-scare-you-anyway-can-you-help-me-here-but-take-our-time-that's-not-hurting-because-I-don't-feel-anything-at-all-from-my-hips-down-"

Tech sighed and made himself forget Rev's unpleasant joke, pulling the wheelchair for Rev, Tech grabbed his friend by the shoulders and put him back in his wheelchair with a strong tug.

"Hey-look-there-are-my-notes!" Rev said, pointing to the table on the right.

Tech looked at the table on the right, indeed Rev's notes were there, right in the middle of his working tools, chemicals substances and other sharp things.

"Don't you dare..."

"Please-I'll-be-quick"

"Yeah I know"

Tech grabbed the wheelchair in the palm rest designed to push someone's wheelchair and guided Rev out of the lab.

"No-wait-I-need-to-get-my-notes!"

"You get them later, now we're going to the kitchen do whatever we meant to do there…"

Tech reopens the door.

"Do-you-mind-pushing-me-to-the-kitchen?"

"I'm already doing this…"

"Thank-you"

"Slacker"

"I'm-not-a-slacker"

"Yes you are!"

"No-I'm-not!"

"Yes you ARE!"

The laboratory door closed behind them, they continued to argue until they reached the kitchen.

*Two weeks later*

Things has improved for Tech in the past three weeks, nothing extraordinary happened, no super-villain attack, just a few robberies with some chases, not that much to be alarmed of. But there was just an single fact that was puzzling Tech, it came to everyone's attention and especially to Tech that Rev was losing too many feathers, he no longer spoke so fast and anything he did, he soon got tired.

Tech came up with some theories but he only found a possible explanation, Rev must have developed a disease with the radiation. Tech wasn't sure about his explanation, he was knocked out and went past through time at the same moment, he doesn't know what happened next, he even thought of asking Rev about what happened but he thought it wouldn't be the best of his ideas, he needed to make sure that something was happening to Rev.

_"I need to do something... I dunno... maybe an exam!"_

An examination was the only solution that Tech came up with, but it is clear that Rev wouldn't go willingly, in addition that it would be suspicious to take someone to the hospital without a good reason, not that Rev's real condition wasn't a good one. Tech knew that Rev would be wary of any attempt to get a blood sample for testing, since Rev can't go to the hospital, his blood can, only a few drops was what Tech needed.

Tech decided to act at night, he arose at two in the morning and went to Rev's bedroom, Tech opened the bedroom door slowly to make no noise, walking on tiptoe Tech stopped at the foot of the bed.

_"I must be quick, he moves a lot! Only a small cut on the heel..."_

Tech pulled out a scalpel from his pocket, he had the tools and conditions to carry out the tests himself but a professional analysis is much better than one made precariously in his own laboratory. Tech took the sheet from Rev's feet leaving exposed his entire leg, using the scalpel Tech made a small cut on the heel letting a few drops of blood to fall into a small glass tube labeled as 'blood sample'.

After collecting the blood sample Tech applied in cut a mixture he himself made of an antiseptic mix that speeds up the regeneration of tissues, now that he had the blood sample it was time to send it for analysis.

_"Sorry to do this to you Rev, but it is the only way!"_

Tech left the room quietly. Now it was only a matter of time to deliver the blood sample for analysis, Tech used his zoomatrix for a faster trip, the faster the analysis is done, the faster he will have the results. Tech arrived at the hospital in less than three minutes, he walked in and talked with a doctor about the tests and his intentions.

"So these are your intentions..." the doctor said

"Yes"

"I appreciate your concern. I'll do the exams as soon as I can!"

"Thank you, and what about the results?"

"I'll personally call you. The results should come out in mid afternoon, don't worry, I'll call you"

After a long talk with the doctor Tech left the hospital, when Tech came back to the tower he didn't sleep, he knew the results will only be given in the afternoon but his anxiety was enough to keep him awake to know about the results.

* * *

Tech spent the rest of the day near the phone, he just took his breakfast and dispensed the lunch, at any time the doctor could call and Tech didn't want to be away from the phone. It was quarter to five in the afternoon when the phone rang, Tech answered to the phone even before a second ring, now was the moment of truth.

"Hello?" Tech spoke with a trembling voice.

"Hello, I'd like to speak with Tech E. Coyote" A man said.

"This is him"

"Mr. Coyote this is Dr. Alan, you talked to me in the morning. I'm calling you about the test results"

Tech held tight the phone as he felt his hands shaking, the doctor started talking about the exam requested.

"I have something to tell you first before I tell you about the results, it more of an explanation to the results."

"Please go on!"

"I asked to a friend of mine to send me a relation of radioactive chemicals and their dangerousness to us. As you might know we humans are constantly exposed to radiation every day but the quantity is very low. With the blood sample you gave me along with my friend's list I came to a result, let me just exemplify to you: there's a unit that measures the quantity of radiation that a person can receive, it's called _sievert_, for a person who works on a nuclear plant or deal with nuclear material this unit measures around three milisievert per year, your friend, as the condition he found with, I belive he got something around five thousands."

Tech gave a long silent pause, he held the phone tight and asked the doctor.

"And what does that mean?"

"Well Mr. Coyote I did as much testing as I could with the blood sample you gave me, and as I already said to you, I have a result..."

The doctor gave a little pause before replying to Tech.

"Well... after checking three consecutive times the same examination I diagnosed your friend with-"

Tech dropped the phone in shock, his hands trembled as he walked away from the phone

*meanwhile *

"Hello? Hello?" Dr. Alan repeated.

"Sigh" Dr. Alan sighed rubbing his eyes and shaking his head. He hang up the phone and called a nurse.

"Please nurse, could you finish filling out this patient chart form for me?" Dr. Alan said delivering the chart with Rev's examinations results.

"Certainly Dr. Alan" replied the nurse.

The nurse takes the chart and start to read it, some information she looked to make sure that they were properly fulfilled.

- Patient Name: Rev Runner

- Blood Type: B +

- Requested Examination: CBC, AST, CPK, CRP

In the end of the chart she found the field requested by, she read with especial attention the latest lines. The nurse knew that she couldn't get carried away by feelings, but she couldn't contain an extremely sadness to read the word 'cancer' and have to write down one last word.

- Patient Status: Terminal

**A/N: **Now that my papers hand in week has passed its time for my tests week, again I'll be off for three weeks but I'll upload the seventh chapter as soon as I can. Sorry for any mistakes committed because I really don't have time to write.


	7. Time is Running Out

**A/N: **this chapter has more tension than the previous ones, blood and strong language, be warned!

**Time is running out**

The news of Rev's cancer hit Tech right where it hurts, he had only one more time travel to make, the last and decisive one. Tech lied to everyone about Rev's exams results, they didn't need to know about it, no one needed!

It was late at night and Tech was alone in his laboratory, he continued to think of a way to come back and do the right thing so that nothing would go wrong and end up in another tragically situation, everything needed to be perfect.

Tech remembered for a brief moment when Rev was hit, when he came into the room, the robot fired and hit him and he fell dead on the floor. Tech shook his head trying to keep these thoughts away but they were very strong and kept coming with great intensity. Tech felt a sudden severe headache, if it wasn't for the fact that he was sitting he would be on the ground by now, he felt his hands tremble and he saw his lab disappear before his eyes, he was traveling back again.

"NO! I DON'T WANNA GO! IT'S NOT THE RIGHT TIME!"

"NO! NO!"

"Tech are you all right? TECH?"

"NO!"

Tech looked at his outstretched hands in the air and his magnetic field around the reactor, the robot on his left shooting and writhing on the floor and by his right, the entrance to the reactor room.

"Tech? Can you hear me? TECH?" Ace shouted

"Duck go there and see what's going on!"

Duck didn't hesitate and quacked reappearing beside Tech

"Hey Tech what's happening?"

"Please don't come in! Don't come in! Don't come in!" Tech kept repeating

"Who? Who's coming?"

"Please don't!"

The reactor room slowly opened, the difference in brightness from the outside has projected a shadow into the room, someone thin was getting in.

"NO!" Tech shouted turning off his force field as he began to run towards the entrance door.

"Tech what are you doing? GET BACK THERE THAT'S AN ORDER!" Ace demanded

"REV DON'T COME IN!" Tech shouted heading for the door.

"Rev? Rev is coming in?" Duck questioned himself.

Now Tech was having a full sight of Rev, he was just a few feet away from his friend

"Wow-I-finally-found-you-all-what´s-"

"Rev GET DOWN!"

Tech jumped in front of the Rev grabbing him, the last shot of the robot was heard and a loud yelp echoed through the place, Tech could no longer scream, he was drowning in his own blood, the shot entered drilling his lung and left through his back, Tech rolled on the floor in agony as his regeneration powers were trying to heal that serious wound.

The rest of the team approached Tech who was now trying to rise, his regeneration powers saved him once again and in his uniform you could see the bullet hole and a tuft of brown fur escaping trough it.

"Oh God Rev is bleeding!" Lexi said pointing to Rev.

Tech turned to see Rev, he was lying with one hand on his abdomen and a lot of blood could be seen dripping through his hand. Tech crept to Rev, as Rev saw his friend approaching, he called for him.

"T-tech… I'm bleeding…" He murmured

Tech stopped beside Rev, he turned his friend's head so he could make eye contact.

"Rev remove your hand I need to see the wound!"

Rev slowly removed his bloody hand from his abdomen, Tech tore the abdomen section of the uniform leaving the hit area clear for analysis.

"Can you do something?" Ace questioned Tech

"I'll try!"

"Please do something he's losing too much blood!" Lexi commented

"Tech-you-don't-have-to-"

"Duck go call an ambulance!"

"Tech-listen-I'm-fine"

"No you're not fine, you're bleeding!"

"Do you know where the wound is?" Ace asked Tech

"I can't see… there're too many feathers!"

"It's-ok-Tech-the-ambulance-is-already-coming"

"Shut up Rev!" Tech said holding his head with one hand as he tried to think properly

"Tech he's losing too much blood!" Ace said

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING!" Tech shouted.

"I-I-I need to see… I need to see the wound, I-I'm sorry Rev-"

"No!-wait!-what-are-you-doing?"

Tech didn't think twice, he grabbed a handful of feathers from Rev's abdomen and tugged, Rev screamed in pain as Tech kept removing feathers so he could view the wound area.

"Oh no the shot pierced his spleen… I need to remove the bullet and stanch the bleeding!"

"No-you're-not-doing-this"

"Shut up Rev that's the only way I can-"

"The-ambulance-is-coming-they'll-heal-me-in-no-time"

"REV!"

"They'll-help-me-don't-you-worry"

"Rev you ain't gonna make it!"

"I'm-gonna-be-ok-they'll-"

"Rev listen to me!"

"And-then-when-they-heal-me-and-I-get-better-I'll-come-back-when-I-fully-recover-and-I'll-come-back-to-you-and-then-we-can-all-go-out-to-eat-or-just-to-have-fun-or-maybe-you-"

"FOR GOD SAKE FOR THE FIRST TIME IN YOUR LIFE SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Tech screamed out

Rev's face changed from pain to sorrow, he wasn't talking anymore, Tech was showing his teeth as he breathed heavily on the verge of a nervous breakdown, his eyes began to glow green as he used his power of magnetism to remove the bullet lodged in the spleen, Tech tore a sleeve of his uniform and strapped around Rev's abdomen making a bandage, he grabbed Rev in his arms and started to walk out of the reactor room.

"I need to take him to the ambulance-"

"Tech…"

"They'll finish what I started-"

"Tech!..."

"And he will be ok!"

"TECH!"

Tech stopped.

"What do you want? He's losing time!"

"…"

"What? ANSWER ME!"

Ace closed his eyes and looked away, Tech gave a growl and turned around to walk out of the room. Tech looked down at Rev, he was with his arms tightly clenched into his chest and he was staring at Tech with those big roadrunners eyes slightly open, without blinking.

"Rev?" Tech said shaking Rev in his arms.

"Rev? REV?"

Tech shook Rev again, Rev's arms loosened from his embrace and were hovering in mid air, his head reclined backwards making his beak open, Tech dropped the body in horror, Rev's body make a loud noise as he hit the ground and just the way he fell he there stayed. Tech fell behind as he crept away in terror from Rev's dead body.

"NO! NOOOO!"

"HOLD HIM!"

"NOOOO!"

"Charles apply the sedative!"

"Applying the sedative!"

"Noooo…no…"

"Easy… easy buddy…"

"No… rev…"

"and… he's out"

"_sigh_ I hate this job!"

"Come on let's get out of here"

All the Institute of Psychiatry heard a patient screaming, counting on this one this would be the eighth relapse of patient 104.

Tech slowly opened his eyes, he tried to scratch his face but he couldn't move his hand, indeed, he couldn't move at all, he was paralyzed. Tech looked to his side, he saw something on his hands, something metallic full of wires, in his torso five straps were holding his body strapped to a bed, his legs were tied, even his neck was tied.

Tech looked up and saw two cameras pointed straight at him. There was a door with a tiny window, outside Tech saw a man in uniform standing at the door, Tech looked around but saw nothing, just walls, no windows, furniture or anything, he felt his head throbbing and before he could even say something, he collapsed.

"Tech?"

Tech woke up breathing heavily, his head spinning fast, he looked around and saw who was calling him.

"Hello my friend"

"Who are… Ryan? Is that you?"

"Yes"

"What happened?"

Ryan sighed, he ran a hand through his hair and looked up.

"What happened?" Tech asked again

Ryan pulls from inside his jacket a newspaper, he unfolds the newspaper and shows the first page, where you could read:

**- Member of the Loonatics is diagnosed with a severe case of mental disorder -**

"They diagnosed you with schizophrenia, bipolar disorder and paranoia after... you know..."

"How long… I've been here?"

"One month"

"One whole month! How… how did I get here?" Tech started to cry

"You…"

"Tell me!"

"Well you…"

"TELL ME!"

"You freaked out! After Rev died you freaked out! You were out of control… and you blew up the plant"

"I blew… the plant?"

"Yeah… a good portion of it, unfortunately not all the employees left the plant… later that they brought you here"

"That's… that's the truth?

"Sorry…"

Tech's cries increased, he was forcing himself forward against the straps trying to get free, Ryan sighed again and approached Tech.

"How could I have done that?" Tech started to struggle

"Tech please call down"

"I'm… I'm a… monster!" Tech sobbed

"Chill will you?"

"I don't wanna live anymore!"

"Tech…"

"I lost everything! I lost my best friend, I lost my dignity and now I'm a cold blooded murderer? I don't wanna pass through this anymore! I don't wanna! I DON'T WANNA!" Tech kept yelling

"Tech this is not the right time for a crisis! I'm losing time!"

"Why that thing didn't kill me instead of Rev? Rev! Rev!"

"Tech snap out of it!"

"What they'll say about me?"

"Don't make me do this to you Tech!" Ryan said raising his palm in the air

"MURDERER! MURDERER!" Tech screamed aloud

Ryan slaps Tech in the face with the strength of a punch, Tech was quiet now, he had a lost glance on his face, his eyes wide open, he could fell his face burning from the slap and the sensation that Ryan's finger were still on his face. Ryan sighed and sat down at the edge of the bed, he glanced over Tech and stood still for any reaction, he could use strength again if he needed to.

"Ready to have a talk like a real man?"

Tech didn't answer verbally, he just looked at Ryan. Ryan glanced at Tech, he saw a disappointed face, those green eyes widely open not daring to blink, he even saw a single tear rolling down his cheek.

"_welcome back to reality!" _Ryan thought

"I need to set you free" Ryan said after a brief moment

"Why?" Tech questioned in a low tone

"Because I need to"

"I don't wanna go Ryan…" Tech said in sadness

"You chose my friend, I can get you out of here in no time or you can just stay here for the rest of your life, it's on your call"

"I prefer to rotten in here…"

"You don't know what you are talking about"

"I know what I want for myself"

"Ok, I'm getting you out of here" Ryan said approaching Tech

"NO YOU'RE NOT!"

"Tech you can't imagine the real situation we are passing now, this isn't anymore about you saving your friend, it's about me saving you"

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you think it's weird that I showed up only after a month?"

"No"

"Not even when I appeared in that store?"

"Not even when you… appeared in that store… you're back in time?"

"Yes"

"What will happen?"

"You may not want to know that…"

"I don't care! Tell me!"

"-_sigh-_ as you insist… today is the day that you… die"

"The day that I… die?"

Ryan pulls out from an internal pocket under his jacket a syringe with some strange black liquid inside of it

"Lethal injection… just took from a guard outside. So I'll ask you one more time Tech and I really want you to thing properly before you answer me, what do you want? _Live_ or _die_?"

It took a while for Tech to answer, he appeared to be having trouble in picking up an answer.

"I want to… live" Tech answered closing his eyes to not cry again.

Tech felt a hand pressing down his shoulder, he opened his eyes and found Ryan smiling at him. The human made a simple gesture with his head and tapped Tech on the shoulder in sign of approval, Tech felt his body being filled with a slight sensation of hope, he didn't knew how Ryan managed to do that but all his dark and negative thoughts disappeared, his self-confidence was coming back.

"So, what's you plan to get me out of here?"

Ryan smiled, from inside his jacket he pulled out a small piece of metal, he approached the strange apparatus that kept Tech's hand arrested and started to poke it.

"What are you doing?"

"Just wait up… ops!"

"What? What happen?"

"My device broke"

"Great!"

"I think… I'll have to do this on the old fashioned way"

From inside his jacket Ryan pulls out a crowbar and hits the device

"Why don't you just bring a blowtorch?"

"_Yes the blowtorch_ I knew I forgot something"

"I'll be saved by a comedian, that's just perfect"

"Alright then I'll leave you here, bye" Ryan said hiding his crowbar under his jacket and walking in the direction of the door

"Just get me out of here dammit!"

Ryan pulls out the crowbar again and hits the device, in no time Ryan breaks the two devices that held Tech's hand, Ryan quickly removes the straps from the coyote's chest and legs while Tech released his neck. Tech gets up with difficulty, he was still dizzy and very weak, Ryan help Tech to straighten and walk to the door

"Very clever of you but how we're going to pass the guard?"

"How much do you think your freedom cost me?" Ryan said with a little smirk on his face

Ryan opens the door, peering down the hallway Ryan makes sure that no one was coming. Giving support to Tech Ryan drags he hero trough the halls of the institute, Tech stared at his reflection in a windonw, his natural brown colored fur had disappeared and a grayish tone had appeared, his eyes were red, his ears were pointing down, he was a completely mess.

"All right we need to get to the elevator!" Ryan said peeking into a corner.

"Ok. Ryan you bribed the entire building or what, there's nobody here" Tech said looking around.

"No, just that guard, he's cleaning our way out"

As soon as Ryan finished talking two guards appear at the end of the corridor, one of them talking with somebody else though a communicator, Ryan saw the guards approaching and as fast as he could he tossed Tech into an empty room right next to him, the two guards saw Ryan, they ran to meet to him.

"Who are you?" The guard to the left asked

"I'm Ryan, I was-"

"This is a private section of the institute, you're not supposed to be here!"

"The secretary told me to come up, I just did so"

_-Jeff come in" We have a problem!-_ A man called one of the guards through the communicator

"Not now, standby"

From inside the room Tech raises from the ground, he still didn't understand why Ryan had thrown him into a room, Tech heard someone yelling at Ryan, he approached the door to hear what was going on outside.

_-Jeff that's an order! You better answer me you idiot, this is not a game!-_

"Gimme that!" The guard to the left said, taking the communicator from the other guard

"This is Gordon, what do you want, over"

"For the last time I'll ask you to get out of here!" The guard to the right threatened Ryan

"No you don't understand my son is in here and came to see him!"

_-Its patient 104, he escaped!- _

Tech peeks through the door window, he saw a guard with a communicator wielding his truncheon and having it ready to hit Ryan, despite his physical state Tech opens the door and get out to try to defend Ryan, but he was too slow, the guard hit Ryan in the head and knocked him out, now who needed to be defended was Tech.

"Look is 104!"

"GET HIM!"

The guards lunged against Tech who tried to defend himself the best way possible, the first guard grabbed Tech by the arm and the second was ready to hit Tech, using his powers Tech managed to avoid the attack by manipulating the clock the guard was using, Tech did the guard hit the other guard who was holding him, the guard fell on the floor unconscious, Tech retreat a little bit and took a fighting position, the remain guard almost hit Tech with a right hook but he missed it, he tried once again, Tech dodge and using the guard force against himself Tech grabbed the guard's arm throwing him against a wall.

The guard hit the wall and fell back with a cut in his forehead, Tech knocked out both guards, he went to see Ryan's condition, he took a severe blow to the head and was still unconscious, Tech heard more guards coming down the hall, he grabbed Ryan and together they went into another room, larger than the previous one and with several furniture inside, Tech puts Ryan on a sofa and went to the door to make a barricade. Stacking cabinets and a desk Tech blocked the door way and returned to join Ryan, he seemed to have recovered his conscious.

"Ryan? Are you all right?"

"Argh… this is gonna hurt tomorrow"

Outside the room the guards arrived at the fight scene and rescued the knocked out guards, one of them woke up and said that patient 104 had escaped and one man was his accomplice, through a communicator the same voice that called before Jeff and Gordon was now speaking, the man gave the order to search for patient 104 and the accomplice in the entire building.

"Tech, I'm running out of time!" Ryan said holding his head with a hand

"No! You can't go now! What am I supposed to do?"

"You spent your last trip, don't you?"

"Yes"

"Shit…"

Ryan got up and started to walk randomly in the room, he glanced over Tech and saw the "we're screwed" face the hero was making. Ryan could hear the guards approaching their hideout, he had an idea but its functionality wasn't sure, he walked over Tech, he grabbed the hero's hands and kneeled in front of him.

"What the hell are you think you doing? This is not the time for a proposal!" Tech said in an altered tone

"Shut up, I'll try to lend you more power"

"But you said that wasn't possible!"

"I know, I know!"

"But what if you fail"?

Ryan stopped, apparently Tech's comment affected Ryan. Ryan licked his lips and faced Tech

"Let me tell you something Tech, in my whole life I did absolutely nothing, I never had a job, I had never learned how to drive, my wife supported me, I was afraid to fly, I was afraid of death, I failed a _lot_ in my life, I failed in being a person… when I was I kid I used to dream that one day the entire world would know my name; Ryan, the guy that eradicated the flu; Ryan, the hero; Ryan, the guy that won the Noble Peace Prize… everything were nothing but mere fantasy! A long time later my dad told me a saying: "It's never too late to be what you might have been", that saying changed me, but I knew that I would never become the one that eradicated the flu, I wasn't a scientist, or the one that earned the Nobel Peace Prize, I wasn't important, so I got a job, I learned how to drive, now I'm the one who support my family, I love to fly and I don't give a fucking damn about death! I became Ryan, the guy that the world doesn't even know that exist that now is saving a super hero, that doesn't sound like a fail for me. If you do think that I'll fail go ahead, but I'll let you know something, the saying is right, because right now, _I became a hero!_"

Ryan squeezed tight Tech's hand, he was expressing a pain face as he kept trying to pass his power to Tech. Ryan's nose started to bleed, Tech was impatient seeing Ryan bleeding and trying his best to lend more of his power, Tech felt Ryan let go of his hands, the human crouched and leaned against wall breathing heavily.

"Tech I think… I think I did it!"

"THEY'RE IN HERE!" A guard shouted

One of the guards had found the hideout, they were now trying to break into, each hit the door received the furniture used in the barricade bounced and slowly where getting away from the door.

"Are you sure you did it?"

"No"

"NO?"

The guards were just about to enter in the room, the barricade wasn't going to last much longer.

"I gotta go Tech!" Ryan said cleaning his nose, living a blood trail on his hand.

"No you can't go now!"

"Listen to me Tech, I know you can do it!"

"No I can't!"

"Yes you can… I believe in you!… stand for something Tech, it's your turn, **be the Hero!"**

These were the last words of Ryan before he disappeared, the guards had shot down the barricade and entered in the room immobilizing Tech against the floor. A guard dressed different from the others approached Tech grabbing him by the ears, pulling him up.

"Where's the man?" The guard questioned angry

"What man?"

"Don't play silly, the man who helped you out!"

"I think I'm not the only one here with mental disorder"

The guard hits Tech in the face with his truncheon, sending him backwards.

"You two (pointing at two guards) go search for the man! The rest of you stay here! And you…" The guard said looking straight at Tech

"I'll ask you one more time and if you don't cooperate my little buddy over here will do some good damage to your doggy face!" The guard threatened with his truncheon.

"Where's your accomplice?" The guard said poking Tech's nose with his truncheon.

"Kiss my ass!"

The guard hits Tech one more time but now with great intensity, making the hero to spit blood on the floor, along with one of his canine.

"You ain't no more a hero…" The guard said walking away from Tech

"Where's the syringe?" The chief guard asked to another guard

"It's right…here… where is it? _That_ man! A man took it from me!"

"You asshole! Fine than… just make him suffer, a lot, I'm not gonna wait anymore for the _real_ justice to act, we'll do it on our own way-" The guard was turning to face Tech

"…and we don't like _murderers_!"

The chief guard gives his truncheon to another guard and walks towards the door, before he exited, he said:

"You guys have five minutes! Later cut his throat and toss the body anywhere else, (glancing over Tech) _the poor little doggy killed himself!_"

Tech wasn't believing what the guard just said, the four remain guards in the room raised their truncheons and have started to walk towards Tech, one of the guard went ahead of the group and stopped them, he turned around and faced Tech

"I believe we should grant him his last words, what about that?" The guard in front of Tech said.

The others guards started to laugh and together they formed and circle around Tech. One of them hits Tech on his knee making the hero to kneel

"On your knees!" The guard said

"Your last words?"

Tech did get up, he just dropped his head and asked the guard in front of him:

"Why?"

"Why? I'll tell you _why_… we (pointing to the guards around him) waited to damn long to justice to act, they serve for nothing! You know, a lot of people died that day at the plant, my father died"

"My mother died too" One other guard said

"Our brother died too" The two remain guards said

"And it's your entire fault! Now…" The guard said raising Tech's head with his foot

"…you gonna pay!"

All the guards started to kick Tech, the unprotected hero tried to get in vain some protection by assuming a fetal position

"_That's it… I'm dead!" _Tech was thinking  
"_After everything I passed… I'll die"**  
-It's your turn-**_  
"_Ryan… I'm sorry! I didn't make it"**  
-Stand for something-**_  
"_Rev… I'm sorry too, my best friend, I miss you so much!"**  
-I believe in you!-**_  
"_I…I…I can't…I'm just…"**  
-Be the Hero!-**_  
"_I…I… I'll be… the… hero, Ryan is right… it's time!"_

One of the guards had stopped the aggression, he thought he heard something

"Stop! Stop! Wait a minute!" The guard interrupted his friends

The guard bends over Tech and turns his ear in the direction of the hero

"What? What's wrong?" A guard questioned

"I think he said something"

The guard backs off from Tech

"What do you want?" The guard asked Tech

Tech moved on the floor, he slowly stretched his hands and suspended his body for a moment, one of the guards was about to kick Tech but he was prevented from doing that by another guard.

"Wait up, Let's see in what this gonna end!" The guard laughed

Tech was now trying to get up, his body were all sore, his legs were shaking and on his arms he had no strength, the coyote staggered for a brief moment but he stood still, his regeneration power wasn't being effective, his actual state let him too weak for even using his power. The guards above him were cross-armed waiting the injured figure in front of them to do something, Tech held himself on his knees to not fall again, through his mouth ran a thin stream of blood, result of all the beating he suffered.

"Come on, we're waiting"

Tech spit on the floor a mixture of saliva and blood, now that the he was sure that his throat was clean he closed his eyes and opened his mouth to speak

"I'llbethehero" Tech said quietly

"What?"

"I'llbethehero!"

"Talk like people you retard!" One guard said throwing his cap at Tech

Tech opened his eyes, the guards freaked out with the strange green light that was eradiating from the coyote's eyes.

"I said, I - will - be - the - HERO!"

*outside the room*

"_Bunch of jerks, they can't do anything right, the five minutes has gone, I'm going in!"_

The chief guard was waiting outside the room where Tech was being kept, he suddenly heard a loud noise coming from inside the room, a loud scream and one of his men being thrown through the room wall, the guard hit a window on the other side of the passageway and almost fell from the building, the chief guard runs into the room to see what happened. Inside the room he found the other three guards down on the floor and among them, patient 104, with his eyes glowing green.

"What the hell?"

The chief guard picks up a truncheon from the floor and starts an onslaught against Tech.

"I'll make you pay for this you sucker!" The chief guard said throwing his truncheon at Tech

Tech catches the truncheon in mid air and takes aim at the guard, not managing to stop the guard ran right into Tech's aim, Tech swung the truncheon and hit the guard right in the face, making him to perform a back flip. The guard was agonizing on the floor, Tech ignored the man and left him alone in the room as he walked out of it.

"And now… now it's time to end this mess once and for all!"

Tech closed his eyes and concentrated the much he could, his whole body wasn't supporting itself after all that action, his head was hurting so bad from the countless kicks and his blurred vision wasn't helping. Tech felt the pain in his body increasing, his head started to hut more and more but that was good signal, he was coming back in time, for the last time.

"_Thanks Ryan for your help, but I'm afraid we won't see each other again…"_

**A/N:**  
Chapter seven, two more to go until the end…  
Sorry for the delay, I literally forgot to update, so sorry…


	8. Everything I do, I do it for you

**Everything I do, I do it for you**

Tech fell hard on the ground in pain, he could feel his head exploding, he was trying his best to not pass out but the pain was strong, now he was felling his insides burning as if his stomach would melt, he tried to scream for help, something impossible to do when you're not breathing. Tech was desperately trying to pull air into his lungs, it was like something heavy was over his body and that wasn't allowing him to inspire, he was suffocating.

Tech slowly felt his heart stop beating as no oxygen was entering in his lungs. The heartbeats were becoming weaker and weaker, until it ceased, Tech felt the last beat of his heart but he didn't die immediately, it was like sleeping, his body loosened from its weight and his head with two wide open eyes rolled to the side like a lifeless object.

The laboratory was in total silence now and the hero remained on the floor. A few minutes after he died Tech strongly inspired as someone would do after a long stay under water, the resuscitated hero breathed hurriedly and without rhythm. After a good time catching his breath and accepting that he died and somehow returned back to life Tech rolled on the floor and managed to stand on his knees, he felt something dripping from the corner of his mouth, using his tongue, Tech licked his lips and discovered what it was.

"I'm still bleeding? This can't be good…"

Reaching a chair for support Tech got up with effort, he looked around and found himself in his laboratory with no one around, he looked at a monitor and saw it was almost five in the afternoon.

"I came back right where I-"

Tech coughed strongly spreading blood all over his hand, he closed his fist tight and looked down, thinking that everything that he had done were now in check, he started to walk, and at every step he felt a twinge in his chest. Despite the fact that he had died and come back to life this was one of his smallest problems, the side effects could come much stronger. Tech slowly walked in the direction of the door, near it he stopped and leaned on the wall to restore his breath, he was tasting blood in his mouth again.

"If I'm gonna die…"Tech said opening the door.

"I'll die taking that damn robot with me!" Tech said walking out of his lab, dragging his hand along the wall as support, but leaving a trail of blood.

Tech's new idea was simple, return before Zadavia had the chance to talk about what happened and stop the robot by himself, he was lucky to not meet anyone in the path where he keeps his personal jetpack. Exit the tower wasn't easy task, but he did it, though the jetpack weighed something around twenty pounds and his physical condition precluded the perfect flight. Hoveringin the air Tech began his flight to the plant, route of maybe four minutes, everything were doing great until his vision began to blur.

"That's just great! I can't see a thing! _-sigh-_ just a few more minutes…"

These minutes were slow to pass but he managed to reach the plant, from the sky Tech could see blurred figures moving down there, he assumed they were workers who were leaving the place. Tech found a spot he assumed to be a clear place for a landing, he started to descend. Now he just needed to find the robot.

"That's it ... I'm ready!" 

* * *

*meanwhile*

"Loonatics, we have a problem! A few minutes ago something crashed on the nuclear power plant of Acmetrópolis, nothing has been... where's Tech?" Zadavia said looking at a empty chair.

"He must be in his lab as usual" Duck said as he crossed his arms.

"He knows he should be here when I call for _all_of you!"

"I'll-go-get-him" Rev said running out of the room.

A few seconds later Rev reappeared with a frightened face and a hand covered in blood.

"Rev what happened?" Ace said, standing up.

"My-God-I-don't-know-Tech-disappeared-and-there-is-blood-everywhere-there-is-blood-on-the-floor-there-is-blood-on-the-wall-there-is-blood-on-the-door-and-there-is-blood-in-the-hallway-where-we-keep-our-jetpacks" Rev said scared trying to take the blood out of his hand.

"Do you think this has anything to do with the nuclear plant Zadavia?" Ace said looking at woman hologram.

"I don't know. Now you must go to the nuclear power plant and find out what happened!" 

* * *

Tech landed with a bump and fell with his jetpack pressing him against the cement floor. His vision wasn't even a little better and his headache was returning, Tech removed the jetpack from his back and rose, before standing up he heard a voice coming out of his communicator, it was Rev.

_-__Tech-are-you-there-come-in-please-are-you-okay?-_

Tech withdrew the communicator from his wrist and threw it down.

_"__I won't__ need this anymore"_ he thought before stepping over the communicator.

Walking slowly Tech made his way to the reactor room. Several workers had already left the plant and there only remained the people in charge of security, Tech went into the midst of them not caring for their presence, until a security guard approached.

"Hey, you're Tech right? From the loonatics… what happened to you?"

An explosion startled the guards, amid the flames a giant scarlet thing appeared.

"It will be dangerous… you have to leave" Tech said.

"But what about you? look at your state!"

"I don't care…"

"But… you'll die if you go there!"

"That's the idea"

The guard didn't react.

"Get out!"

The guard hesitated for a moment but he soon left, taking with him the other guards.

"And now…" Tech said heading to the reactor room.

"It's time to end this once and for all!"

Across the plant Rev and the rest of the team had come and they started to look for Tech, some security guards said that they saw a black and green figure wandering in the plant and pointed out a direction. Following the directions the guards gave to then they soon found the trail Tech left behind, something easy to be done due to the trail of blood on the floor and pieces of the broken communicator.

"He broke his communicator. Why?" said Lexi

"I have no idea, we'd better go after him!"

"I'm-going-ahead!" Rev said rushing out of view

Rev took about four seconds to find Tech, the blood trail lead Rev into an enormous room, inside of it he found Tech fighting a robot.

"My-god-Tech-what-are-you-think-you're-doing?"

"Rev?" Tech said turning around as he heard Rev's voice.

"What the hell are you doing in here?"

Before Tech could even take a step he collapsed on the floor of a shot he had just taken.

"Tech!"

Rev grabbed Tech before he hit the ground, covering the shot with his hand, Tech grabbed Rev's uniform and tried to throw him out of the room.

"Rev… get… out!"

"I'm-not-leaving-without-you-you're-gonna-die-if-I-leave-you-here!" Rev said dragging Tech out of the room.

"Then leave me!"

"What?"

Tech tried to stop Rev from dragging him but his blood-soaked hand slipped on the uniform contact, Rev grabbed Tech by his chest and started to drag him out of place again. The robot wasn't over yet, detecting a new form of life in the room the metallic being took aim and shot, hitting Rev in the shoulder, the bird fell backwards dropping Tech which also fell.

"NO!" Tech cried

Rev lay on the floor with one hand holding his shoulder, Tech crept up to stand side by side with Rev, he grabbed the bird by his wrist and pushed him.

"Rev out of here NOW!"

"I'm-not-leaving-without-you!"

"Don't care about me! LEAVE!"

"Don't-care-about-you? I'll-not-let-you-here!"

"Get out or you'll die again!"

"What?-I'll-die-again?"

"Get the hell out of here!"

"No!"

"LEAVE!"

"NO-I-won't-"

An explosion interrupted Rev, at the entrance of the room were Ace, Slam, Duck and Lexi. Ace hit the robot with his laser blast giving Lexi some time to come in and rescue Tech and Rev.

"What happened with you two?" Lexi said amazed.

"Listen to me Lexi!" Tech said grabbing Lexi by her waist.

"You will take him out now, that reactor will explode, I don't want him around here!"

"Don't you dare to get me out of here!" Rev said grabbing Tech's wrist.

"Lexi now NOW!"

"I-I can't let you here Tech… I'm taking you too" Lexi said.

"No take HIM!" Tech pushed Lexi away

"We-can't-let-you-here!-Lexi-he-said-I'm-going-to-die-_again_-he's-out-of-his-mind-we-need-to-take-him-with-us!"

"Get out of here, BOTH of you!"

"Tech-we're-not-going-without-you!"

"I SAID **GET OUT****!**" Tech shouted using his powers to throw Rev and Lexi out of the reactor room.

"Back off!" Tech yelled using his powers to close the reactor room's door. The gigantic steel and cement door was closing slowly, outside Rev shook his head trying to dispel the buzz in his ears, he looked at the entrance and saw the door about to close, he tried to run into the room again but the door closed before he could even touch it. Rev crashed against the door but he stood beside of it, slamming it incessantly, in there, Tech turned to the robot that went in the direction of the reactor.

From the outside Rev continued to knock on the door, waiting for a response from Tech.

"TECH-OPEN-THE-DOOR!"

"Duck-go-inside-and-bring-him-out!"

"I can't, I don't know how the room inside is, I may end up going inside the reactor!"

"You-don't-even-tried!"

"I said I can't!"

"Don't-be-such-a-moron-go-in-there-and-save-him!"

"Who are you calling a moron?"

"Who-am-I-talking-to-right-now-you're-the-moron-you-moron!"

"That's it I had it!"

Duck lunged against Rev sending then both to the ground. Ace and the others ran to split the fight between the two heroes. Slam grabbed Duck by his leg and raised him in the air.

"…why don't you fly around the globe and make time go back like superman and then you can save him speedy boy?" Duck barked.

"STOP, both of you!" Ace demanded

"Fighting is not gonna bring Tech out of that room!"

From inside Tech heard all the fight, he leaned on his elbow and sat with a boost, bringing up one knee and leaning close to it, he got up.

"Tech open this door! That's an order!" Ace shouted

Tech looked again to the robot and saw it interacting with the reactor, perhaps he has discovered what was happening, the robot turned to Tech and slowly it started to walk.

"Too late you piece of junk…" Tech said, smiling.

The ground began to shake, all the containment material of the reactor began to melt from the intense heat coming from inside. The robot had come close enough and struck Tech in the face, causing the hero to fall back.

"TECH!" All his friends yelled.

Tech raised his head drying with his arm a trickle of blood that dripped from his mouth, breathing with difficulties again, Tech dropped his shoulders and looked up, straight ahead, the robot showed him a weapon attached to its arm.

"I did it!" Tech said

The ground shook so strong that the reactor could no longer hold much pressure, it was about to explode. The robot poited the gun at Tech.

"I finally…" Tech could feel the cold metal gun on his head

"DID IT!" the robot plulled the triger

There was a strong glare inside the room, and then, everything inside of it burned without a trace.

**A/N:** Penultimate chapter. I still don't know about the outcome of the story, don't know if it will be happy or sad… maybe happy because I don't like sad endings… or sad because it's more emotional… I really don't know!


	9. That's how it's meant to be

**That's how it's meant to be**

Tech opened his eyes, everything was white, it had an intense clarity and a fresh breeze. He blinked a few times yet to see anything but only an intense clarity that forced him to close his eyes.

"Where am I?" Tech whispered

There was a loud cry and the sound of a metal tray hitting the ground.

"Who's there? Hello?" Tech asked

"My God! You're… you are…" Said a feminine voice

"Who are you?" Tech asked again, he tried to open his eyes again but in vain, the clarity blinded him.

Tech heard some digital noise that he immediately associated it with the dial of a number on a phone, the person who was present with him began to speak, now he knew that it was a woman.

"Hello… yes it's about him, he- he woke up… ok I'll be waiting for you"

Tech heard the woman hung up and hurried footsteps coming towards him.

"How do you feel?" The woman asked concerned.

"I'm fine…"

"Do you feel any pain?"

Tech felt a cold thing upon his chest that made little pressure.

"No"

"Can you see me?"

"No, there's too many light, I can't see."

Tech heard more steps and a characteristic sound of curtains being closed.

"What about now? Better?"

Tech opened his eyes slowly, now only lamps illuminated the place. The woman approached and Tech was able to see her, a woman dressed in white with a stethoscope around her neck.

"Now I can see you"

"Great, my name is Elizabeth and I'm your nurse"

"My… nurse?"

Tech looked around and saw that he was in a bedroom, around him was several medical devices and several electrodes were glued to his body, he immediately knew that he was is a hospital room.

"What happened to me?"

"Do you remember something?"

"I… I remember being in a large place… there was… a robot and-"

The nurse faced the hero unsure if he remembered something else.

"REV, where is he?"

"I'll answer that…"

A man had entered in the bedroom, he removed his coat and threw it over an armchair

"Ryan? What are you doing here?"

"Hello to you too... thanks for calling me Elizabeth" Ryan said greeting the nurse

"Can you leave us alone please?"

"Sure, I'll be outside if you need something"

The nurse left the room leaving Ryan and Tech alone.

"We have a lot to talk my friend… but first of all, how do you feel?"

"What happened to me?"

"That's a valid answer… ok, for starters, do you have a clue on how long you've been here?"

"No… I have no idea... what day is today?"

"Hum… Thursday"

"Thursday… we went on mission on… ah… I don't know… let me check on my- wait, where's my communicator? My devices? And my uniform?"

"There wasn't a uniform much less a 'you' Tech when they found you. You spent nine months here in comatose"

"Nine months?" Tech wasn't believing what he just heard

"Actually… nine months and three days"

"How… how did this happen?"

"Well, I don't have too much information about how and when they found you, but when they brought you here-"

Ryan stopped talking when he heard his cell phone ringing.

"What an inappropriate time… it's my wife, excuse me- Hello?... hi honey... I'm in a hospital... no I'm not dying... it's just- honey I-"

Ryan motioned to Tech and went out of the room. Tech was alone in the room, from the outside he could hear Ryan talking to his wife, the sunlight wasn't bothering his eyes anymore so this was the opportunity to analyze the room.

The room was large, with a single bed which was leaning against the wall on the center, a single large window on the right wall, a picture of a fisherman on the left wall and near the door which was located just in front of the bed were two armchairs.

The floor went unnoticed until a leave that came floating through the window landed, the ground was covered with dried petals, dead flowers, dried bouquets and a bunch of balloons that had lost its gas and now were just a bunch of plastic.

"What is all this?"

Ryan entered the room again rubbing his ear.

"*Phew* God my wife talks! As I was saying, when they brought you here the media appeared, they had reporters and editors at the door trying to get inside to know what happened to you, thanks to them I knew where you were and I came here. When I arrived I found a tall woman in a long dress and she introduced herself, Zadavia her name right? I don't know how but she knew that I had powers"

Ryan began to pace the room and scour the ground, he found the balloons and began to catch them.

"We talked for a while, she told me about your state, you wasn't well, actually she was pretty straightforward to me and told me that you could perhaps never wake up, she started telling me why you wasn't using you healing power but I didn't understand a single word, it was about the meteor and radiation, something like that…"

Ryan picked up all the balloons and began to inflate them.

"I stayed in the hospital for a while, hoping you to wake up. In that time your friends came to visit you, everyone but..."

Ryan gave the balloons to Tech.

"The two bunnies, the duck and the big purple guy gave you only flowers. And every time when I leaved the room for a while I always had the feeling of a breeze passing by me and every time I returned there were bouquets and balloons all around the room. Over time the rabbits stopped coming, later the duck and then the big purple guy, but the balloons and flowers always showed up… every day"

Tech picked up the balloons and looked at them unsure of what to do.

"Your friend Rev must really like you Tech"

Tech looked at the balloons and realized that they contained writing, they were those typical balloons decorated with messages that you usually give to ill people, and one by one Tech began to read.

- Get better -  
- Get well soon -  
- Miss you -

"After a while he stopped coming… -sigh- and me too" Ryan said quietly

Tech crushed the balloons and threw them back on the ground, he seemed angry.

"I want you to get me out!"

"What?"

"You heard me ... I want to get out, I spent nine months here and I want to finish what I started"

Ryan took a while to respond.

"I admire your determination Tech but you are very weak, you could pass out at any moment, you could fall in front of a car or something even worse"

"I'm going anyway, with or without you"

Tech began to pull the electrodes one by one from his body, ignoring Ryan

"This is pointless Tech! He's safe, you've saved him!"

Tech stopped.

"Have you ever lost someone before Ryan?" Tech said in a low tone

"I… yes…" Ryan said, remembering that had lost his wife once.

"Then you know what I'm feeling… I know that he's alive, but the thing is that it's been nine months that he thinks that I AM "_DEAD"_!"

"I just want this nightmare to end," Tech said placing his hand on the doorknob.

Ryan looked at Tech quiet.

"Are you coming or not?" Tech said.

"Someone will need to hold on the doctors" Ryan said after some thinking

"Thank you" Tech smile.

"Where are you going anyway?"

"I'll go to our tower, I'll met up with everyone"

"Yes, but isn't it a bit too far from here?"

"I'll go by underground, there's a station three blocks from here and the end of the line is next to our tower"

"Why don't you just take a cab? Or a bus? It's ah… safer for you considering your status"

"The subway is quicker and does not cost me anything"

"…okay, take care"

Ryan opened the door and looked around to see if anyone was coming, he gave a signal and Tech left the room and went straight to an elevator

* * *

In the tower the rest of the team was sitting in front of the TV, with Tech hospitalized the rhythm of their lives had changed, for nine months the green coyote wasn't walking through the halls, no explosion in his laboratory, no new apparatus and no discussions between him and the road runner. Everyone was quiet while Danger was jumping the TV channels.

- ... The weather today is sunny with a cool breeze... - "Who cares?" Danger said

- ... And Acmetropolis team won another game in the ... - "Good"

- ... Now that you have the steak it's time to prepare the sauce... - "Sauce?"

- ... Breaking news, it seems that the Loonatics hero Tech E. Coyote is walking by the streets... - "Garbage"

"WAIT!" Everyone shouted at once.

Ace grabbed the remote from Danger and returned to the news channel.

- ... And he's going to the subway station to all appearances, there he goes! That's it ladies and gentlemen our hero is back and seems recovered, I just don't know why he is wearing clothes from the hospital. Here speaks Falcon II flying over the city -

"He… he…"

"He is…"

"Is it possible?"

No one believed their eyes, they stared at each other without knowing exactly how to react to the news.

"We need to go after him!" Ace said hurriedly rising from the couch

"Listen, we will separate into groups and go to the station, Duck and Rev you guys… where is Rev?"

* * *

Tech made it to the station in minutes, he would have arrived faster if several people hadn't stopped him asking how he felt and why he was wearing those hospital clothes. Going down a couple of stairs Tech reached the boarding area, the place was empty at that time of day, the movement was never big and often the station was empty, the only people to circulate were janitors and a man who was on the opposite platform staring at the recovered hero.

"I thought… I would never… get here…"

Tech approached the edge that separates the platform and the tracks to look if the train was coming, he noticed that his vision was getting cloudy and a slight headache was starting.

A train appeared at the end of the station, with many flying cars and other kind of transportation the subway fell into disuse and now worked only with a single wagon and this controlled by a computer. Tech heard the noise of the train and went closer to the edge of the platform, his head now ached like a smith beating on an anvil.

"My head… is…" Tech could barely speak, he felt that he would faint.

Tech staggered backwards, trying to keep standing on his feet, he was dangerously near the edge of the platform, his eyes could no longer hold open, he staggered forward, the train was coming fast and within seconds it was going to pass by the platform.

"I… have to… get to… train…"

Tech turned around and saw the train approaching, he took a step back, one to the side and collapsed, his body slowly fell off the platform and fell between the rails.

On the other side of the platform a red figure followed with its eyes the body falling on the rails, Rev ran onto the tracks, grabbed Tech and when he was about to flee the train passed by the station at full speed.

* * *

The place was bright and a refreshing breeze was coming through a window, Tech slowly opened his eyes and after a while he noticed that he was back in the hospital room. Tech heard some noises and wondered aloud

"Who's there?"

Tech heard footsteps coming towards him and then a familiar voice spoke

"Beautiful fall you suffered there at the station! The next time you and your friend decide to play on the subway tracks please be careful!" Ryan said, holding a laugh.

"Ryan…"

"Your walk to the tower didn't go as expected… you-"

"Yeah I remember… I blacked out, how long I've been here? Months?"

"No one gets months in a hospital for a faint, you went back two days ago"

Tech looked at Ryan and saw him with a big smile.

"What is the reason for your happiness?"

"Didn't you notice anything different in here?"

Tech looked around and wondered how he hadn't noticed it before, colorful balloons were floating all around the room, several pots of flowers were occupying a table beside the bed and the old balloons were now floating tied to the headboard.

"That one and that one are mine… the rest is from your friend"

For a brief moment Tech had forgotten about Rev.

"Where is he?"

Ryan's smile grew.

"He's out there, do you want me to call him?"

"Yes" Tech said immediately.

Ryan got up and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Tech couldn't take his eyes off the door at any time Rev would be coming in, he felt his heart speed up when he saw the doorknob turn, the door opened noiselessly and Rev entered.

Tech wasabout to get upwhen Rev ran to his side and gave him a big hug,the embrace was strong enough to overthrow Tech back on the bed, taking Rev along with him.

The bedroom door opened again and Ryan entered.

"Tech I need to talk to -" Ryan stopped.

"-You" he said later with a single blow, looking at the two heroes embraced in bed

"I… I'll come back later, sorry!" Ryan said turning around

Rev got up in a flash and started talking, looking reddish than the scarlet balloon right next to him.

"It's-not-what-it-seems-I-got-here-and-I-hugged-him-and-we-fall-into-the-bed-together-no-wait-this-is-not-helping-look-I'll-go-out-there-to-eat-something-because-you-know-I-ve-been-here-for-two-days-and-I-haven't-eaten-anything-so-I'm-really-hungry" Rev said running out the room.

Ryan was standing by the door without saying anything, just looking at Tech who had a blank expression.

"Well… as I was saying-" Ryan said walking to the side of the bed, ignoring what happened.

"I need to talk to you about our little adventure…"

Ryan pulled a chair next to the bed and sat down.

"Before you begin-" Tech said.

"Let me ask you something I've been thinking of… how do you know everything that happened? I mean, if I saved Rev, I never met you…"

"I don't know, that's weird for me too but it seems that the changes in time do not affect me, maybe because I own the power, I don't know…"

"This is all pretty crazy," Tech said rubbing his forehead.

"Yes it is… So, it's only me, you and that woman Zadavia who knows what happened, the others including your friend doesn't have the slightest idea of what you've been through, and I assume that you won't tell them, right?"

"This is our business"

Ryan got up from his chair and stretched out a hand to Tech.

"I guess this is goodbye Tech… my job is done!"

"I can't thank you properly for what you did for me, thank you so much!" Tech said shaking hands firmly with Ryan.

"It's always a pleasure to help a friend!"

Ryan walked over to another chair and took his coat throwing it over his right shoulder.

"Please go visit me someday, I'll be happy to see you again and you can take your _friend_ if you want." Ryan said, winking at Tech.

"Thank you I'll sure… wait, I didn't understand your 'friend', what are you implying?" Tech couldn't help but to blush

"See you soon Tech"

"Hey! Get back here you didn't answer me!"

Ryan smiled at Tech and walked out. A few seconds later Rev enters the room.

"What-you-told-to-your-friend-he-came-out-laughing-and-told-me-to-lock-the-door-next-time-I-didn't-understand-what-he-meant-by-that-are-you-hungry-I-bought-this-sandwich-at-Carl's-Bar-man-this-is-the-best-sandwich-I-ever-tried-so-far-you-must-go-there-something-or-maybe-we-can-go-there-another-time-but-hey-what-do-you-say-about-your-room-much-better-don't-you-think-everything-here-is-just-too-much-white-I-know-because-it's-a-color-that-keeps-people-calm-but-what-if-"

Tech smiled as he kept staring at Rev blabbering on, he never felt so happy to hear him and at that moment his presence was all that he wanted, and maybe another hug.

_"Maybe… I'll take you to Ryan's house. Friend…"_

* * *

There you go, the end! After soooooo long! There's a reason for my delay, there was an electrical incident here in house and my computer turned into a pile of melted plastic, I lost my story and I had no backup! It took me a while to get another computer but I was sad because I lost the perfect ending for this story and I became disillusioned and didn't finish it, until I told myself that I couldn't let my story unfinished so I forced myself to make a new one! I hope you enjoyed this not-that-perfect ending I was expecting. Thanks to all of you who read my story!


End file.
